Hermione's Mission
by that-crazy-asian-girl
Summary: Oh my! Hermione's in for one crazy year. Spells, pranks, heartbreaks, crushes, love, and all kinds of drama and angst. But that won't stop Hermione from fulfilling her biggest goal: to kill the man who ruined her life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Harry Potter is not mine, he never was and he never will be because God hates me and life's a bitch. Amen.

**Prologue**

He was almost completely consumed by the shadows but she could not mistake his appearance even if she was half blind. His white-blond hair fell like liquid silver to his shoulders and his haunting grey eyes seemed to bore into her mind. She remembered to put up her mental shields in case he decided to use _Legillemens. _(**A/N: Is that how you spell it?**)

She knew that he was very skilled in the art of dueling and swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. She knew that if she went up against him, she would most likely end up lying lifeless on the cold ground. She knew that she had friends not very far away that loved her dearly and that she had a life and a future. She knew that there were bigger things at hand than her and this man. But she also knew that she didn't give a damn.

She flicked a strand of hair away from her eyes and kept a firmer grip on her wand. Her cinnamon eyes now seemed to turn to a platinum gold and stared straight at his frosty mercury eyes.

"Hello Lucius Malfoy. I am Hermione Granger. You killed my parents. Prepare to die." Spilled from her lips. Lucius chuckled bitterly and raised a well-groomed eyebrow.

"Really now, Miss Granger. Is that the best thing you can come up with? And here I thought you were the brightest witch of your generation."

"I'm not trying to say something bright. I'm saying the truth, _Lucius._ You _did _kill my parents. And you _will _die."

Another cold chuckle escaped from Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you sure it is wise to duel me again after what happened last time?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

A smirk worthy of a Malfoy spread across Hermione's features as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She stated calmly. All the humor vanished from Malfoy's eyes as he saw her crouch lower and raise her wand hand. He also moved into fighting stance. A long silence filled the room.

"Then by all means, let us begin."

Lucius wasted no time as he raised his wand and shouted out, "_Crucio!"_

"_Protego_!" Hermione quickly shouted before Lucius was even able to finish saying the Latin word. The spell harmlessly bounced off her shield.

"_Stupefy!_" She cried out as soon as her shield wore off. Lucius easily dodged the spell.

"Honestly! What is with you Gryffindors and third-year level spells? Afraid to use _real _spells? _Serpensortia!_" A deadly viper shot out from his wand, straight at Hermione's throat. But Hermione was ready. She quickly retrieved a dagger from beneath her belt and quickly slit the snake's throat. It was dead before it even hit the ground.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Red light issued forth from Lucius' wand and before Hermione could get a firm grip on her wand, it had flown away from her hand. It fell, useless, to the other side of the room.

"Ha! Ready to give up, Miss Granger?"

"You wish." Hermione hissed, a part of her mind thinking that those words sounded familiar. She immediately let out a loud cry and executed a back flip and then a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking Lucius' wand from his hand. Lucius staggered back, surprised. But then the look of surprise left his face and he smirked.

"Impressive, Miss Granger. I see you've learned much during your school year."

"You talk too much." Hermione stated matter-of-factly before racing towards him and executing another roundhouse kick. But this time, Lucius was ready. He grabbed her ankle before it smashed into his face and twisted her leg, attempting to trip her.

But she instead threw her body weight into the twist and effectively spun horizontally out of his grasp and kicking his face. She then landed, unharmed, on her feet.

Lucius growled and then ran to the corner of the room, where he retrieved a sword from its stand. Hermione raced to the corner and did the same. She quickly examined her sword. It gleamed brilliantly, like solid moonlight. Latin words were engraved on the edge but she was too preoccupied to read it.

The two both raced toward each other and their swords clashed. They spun around and their swords clashed again. Each one jabbed over and over again while the other blocked. The sounds of metal colliding with metal echoed across the chilly room. The clanging sounds mixed with Hermione's grunts of exertion and Lucius' heavy breathing.

Finally, a sword flew to the other side of the room and clattered against the floor. It lay there, completely of no use to one of the fighters.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she realized that she was now without both her wand and her sword. Her dagger was still stuck inside the dead viper. She had run out of weapons.

Lucius' eyes gleamed maniacally in the moonlight as an insane grin lit up his features

"Finally, I can end the lives of everyone in the Granger family."

And then he attacked.

**(A/N: Ooohhhh, my fanfic has a first name. It's H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E-S! My fanfic has a second name! It's M-I-S-S-I-O-N! Ooohhh, I love to write it everyday and if you review I will say-aay-AAAAYY…that you all reviewed and my writing doesn't suck and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah-HOOORRAAAYYY!!)**

**(Oh, and the "Hello Lucius Malfoy…Prepare to die," comment was from _The Princess Bride_.)**


	2. Hermione's Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Harry Potter is not mine, he never was and he never will be because God hates me and life's a bitch. Amen.

"Arrrgghh!! Where IS she? I can't take it anymore! She hasn't shown up for THREE WEEKS!!!" Harry Potter was at his wits end. He had spent another horrible summer at the Dursley's and when he left, had wanted nothing else but to spend time and have fun with his two best friends at Hogwarts during his sixth year.

Except, when he arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4, he realized that we was short one best friend. When he and Ron had seen Professor Dumbledore entering the Great Hall, they both rushed over to him and began shouting questions and exclamations on the whereabouts of their bushy-haired, bookworm friend.

Dumbledore had assured them that Hermione was fine and was merely busy at the moment. When they had pressed the subject further, he merely stated that it was not his place to tell them what she was doing. And then he walked into the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling.

"Calm down, Harry. Dumbledore said she was okay." Ron Weasely, Harry's other best friend, assured him.

"Oh, of course. If DUMBLEDORE said it than it MUST be true. Completely forgetting the fact that basically everything he told me the entire last year was a bloody lie!!"

Harry was still not over the fact that Dumbledore had kept VERY important information about the prophecy from him ever since he was a child. He was completely livid. Once again, Dumbledore was hiding something from him. And this time, it was about someone he cared about EXTREMELY.

"What do you mean a bloody lie? What are you talking about? Everything Dumbledore told you was the truth!" Ron retorted.

Harry paused for a moment and deeply sighed.

"Oh, forget about it. I guess I'll just sit here and sulk." Harry had forgotten that Ron did not know about the prophecy. He had decided to keep it a secret until Hermione arrived. THEN he would tell them both. Harry hung his head as both he and Ron walked slowly to the Great Hall.

Everyone was busy chattering amongst themselves in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were talking solemnly about Quidditch when all of a sudden, they notcied Dumbledore step up to the podium. HIs eyes had that strange twinkle in them again and they knew that his news was important. He cleared his throat loudly, silencing the entire student body.

"Attention, students. I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, listening intently. Well, everyone that is, except the Slytherins. They instead leaned back casually in their seats with a look of contempt on their faces.

"I am sure that the several of the sixth year Gryffindors have realized that they are missing a student."

A small mumur of assent rippled throughout the Gryffindor table. The rest merely held puzzled expressions on their faces. It was obvious what they were thinking, "_Someone's missing? Who? I didn't notice._"

"Hermione Granger, a sixth year prefect, was not able to attend Hogwarts for around three weeks since the beginning of the school year."

A flurry of whispers broke out throughout the Great Hall. Harry and Ron both held expectant expressions.

"I am here to announce that she has returned."

A loud CREAK was heard throughout the hall. All the students turned their heads toward the door and watched as it slowly opened. A small figure stood behind the wooden entrance. As soon as they could make her out, a loud gasp was heard among the students.

It WAS Hermione. But not the Hermione that Hogwarts, or at least Harry and Ron, had grown to love. THIS Hermione wore a black, form-fitting gown. It had a V-neck that dipped low and was only a few inches above her navel. Her black Hogwarts robes flapped out from the sides like a silk coat. A slit on the side revealed a pair of black combat boots. A pattern of thorns was tattoed on her right arm. A thin black belt wrapped loosely on her hips. The students could just make out a dagger held firmly against her hip.

As Hermione heard the gasp that was issued when she walked into the light, a puzzled expression spread across her features.

"What?"


	3. Albino Prat

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Harry Potter is not mine, he never was and he never will be because God hates me and life's a bitch. Amen.

"…And he kept saying over and over that it wasn't his place to tell us what you were doing…"

"Yeah! And we were worried sick that something had happened to you and he was just lying to make us feel better…"

"Well, HARRY did. You should have seen him. He was huffing and puffing like he was giving birth to a hippogriff…"

"…So WHERE WERE YOU, HERMIONE?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up to heaven for strength. She then turned towards them and sighed.

"All right, do you REALLY want to know?" She asked solemnly. Harry and Ron looked at her like she was the most idiotic person on earth.

"Of course, we want to know! We've been badgering you about it this whole time!" Ron sputtered indignantly.

"All right." Hermione sighed again. "My aunt died and I had to attend her funeral."

Shocked and guilty expressions spread across both her best friends' faces.

"Oh Gods, we're real sorry Hermione. We had no idea." Harry breathed.

"Yeah, I mean, we were just real worried where you were and you hadn't been here for three weeks-"

"It's all right." Hermione whispered quietly. "I just…I just need some time to be alone."

Harry and Ron nodded. All of a sudden, a blush seemed to crawl up Harry's cheeks.

"Um...Hermione… by the way, why are you…um…dressed like that?" He squeaked. Hermione's heart stopped. What could she say?

"Oy, Granger!"

"_Saved by the ferret._" She thought as Harry and Ron were temporarily distracted when Draco Malfoy sauntered towards them.

"What do YOU want, MALFOY?" Ron practically hissed out Draco's last name.

"I was just wondering what Granger was doing the entire summer. Rolling around in dirt with the rest of the mudbloods?" Draco spat out maliciously. Harry and Ron both tensed up.

"Very mature, Malfoy." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what your parents thought, seeing you play in mud all day. Oh, I forgot. They were probably joining you." Draco retorted, then cruelly laughed out. The rest of the Slytherins joined him. There laughter stopped quickly when Hermione quickly withdrew her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Shut up, you albino prat." She whispered menacingly. The Slytherins all went "Oooohhh" at her comment. Draco's eyes flickered with anger as he clenched his left hand into a fist and tightened his grip on the wand.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Granger." Draco threatened.

"Make me."

And Draco immediately cried out, "_Expelliarmus!_" and a jet of red light omitted from his wand. But what happened next shocked everyone.

Hermione crouched lower and then sprung up, her feet lifting several feet off the air. At first it looked like she was just trying to jump over the spell but then she arched her spine backwards and the rest of her body followed as she executed a flawless back-flip. She then landed unharmed on her feet with her bushy hair fanning out around her cheeks.

"BLOODY BRILLINAT, HERMIONE!" Ron cried out. Harry merely stood there in shock. The Slytherins faces were mirror images of Harry's. Draco, on the other hand, looked pissed. He immediately grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her towards the Slytherin common room.

"I need to speak with you, Granger!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF HER MALFOY!" Harry's angry voice echoed off the stone walls. Draco continued dragging Hermione with him.

"Draco, what are you doing? She's not allowed in our common room!" Blaise cried out in surprise.

Draco muttered the password to the Slytherin entrance and the door immediately opened. He shoved Hermione into the room and she fell to the floor with an _OOF! _He then quickly turned around and closed the entrance doors. He withdrew his wand again and cast a silencing charm on the door. Finally, Draco turned around and stared into Hermione's honey colored eyes.

"What the fuck was that, Hermione? You could have blown our cover!"

**(A/N: Ooooohhh, what's Draco up to? Review and you'll find out!)**


	4. The Alliance

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Harry Potter is not mine, he never was and he never will be because God hates me and life's a bitch. Amen.

**A/N: The prologue was basically what was happening NOW. Any chapter after that is basically a flashback leading up to the prologue. So chapter 2 and 3 are basically what happened BEFORE Hermione's battle with Lucius. Hope this explains everything!**

"I know that you just can't control yourself from showing off in front of your friends but, c'mon! Now they're bound to ask you where you learned that from and how are you going to explain yourself? I thought you were smarter than that Hermione!" Draco continued scolding Hermione, his face turning blue from not drawing in any breath.

Hermione's face was also changing color but it was for different reasons. A furious red seemed to spread across her cheeks as flames seemed to burst in her eyes.

"Well, I'm SORRY! ALL RIGHT! It was instinct! I just saw the spell and didn't think and my legs just jumped!! How was I supposed to know you would shoot a spell at me!"

"Well I had to act as if nothing had changed between us! I couldn't just take your hand and go skipping into a field of daisies singing _Kumbaya_!!" Draco retorted!

"Well you could have gone by it a different way!" Hermione's voice was growing shriller by the second.

"If I recall, YOU were the one who drew your wand first!" Draco shot back.

"Well I couldn't help it!" Hermione's eyes clouded over and a sadness seemed to settle into her body. Her shoulders slumped, defeated.

"That parent comment was low." She whispered sadly. Immediately, all the fight left Draco as he saw her standing there like a drowned kitten. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hermione's head dropped onto his shoulder and a small tremor shook her body.

"Hey, it's okay." Draco whispered soothingly. "Don't cry."

Immediately, Hermione's head shot up and a look of defiance and determination seemed to gleam in her eyes.

"I don't cry anymore." She announced. "Crying doesn't do shit. I promised myself a long time ago that crying was futile." Steel seemed to lace her voice. It scared Draco a little bit to see Hermione, warm and friendly Hermione, act so cold. He decided to change the subject.

"How's your training going?" He asked lightly. The look of steel left her eyes, to Draco's relief.

"Not bad. Professor Snape isn't exactly the most tolerant teacher in the world, but I must admit that he isn't the greasy-hared sick fuck I thought he was." Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled. A small smile spread across Hermione's lips.

"I'm doing advanced swordsmanship now." She announced. Draco's eyebrows reached his hairline.

"What?!? That took me two years to learn!" He exclaimed. He could tell Hermione was trying very hard to not look smug.

"Well, I DID have more help than you…" She reasoned. Draco sighed.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't sugarcoat it. I mean, you're the smartest witch in the entire school. What else should I have expected?" He smiled at her. Hermione smiled back but then a serious look descended on her features.

"Soon, we can finally do what we've wanted to do for the entire summer." Hermione glanced at Draco, whose face resembled hers in solemnity.

"Yes. We can finally kill my father."

**(A/N: Dun…dun…DUN!! So now you know why Hermione and Draco are friends and why Hermione's such a cool ass-kicker! Wanna know what happens next? Then REVIEW!!)**


End file.
